


Game Shows

by Storyflight



Series: A Super Havoc Harmony [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Best Friends, Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hints of Amatojo, Hints of Irumatsu, Hints of Korekiyo x Gonta idk the ship name, Hints of Saiouma, If u squint and do a little dance, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love u Hoe, Oops I'm gifting this to you Grim, they are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: “Bananas”“Huh?! What?” Kokichi was pretty offended about the random word Miu replied with.“Oh, sorry. It’s the show. It’s called ‘Common Knowlege’, Assmami and I watch it pretty often and I fucking wreck them”Kokichi rolled his eyes. “Hey, this isn’t about you, hoe. I thought you were here for me”Miu snorted. “I am, but why think about the things we dislike about the project and pretend we are winning some American money”--Kokichi takes a breather.





	Game Shows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NullaTruci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullaTruci/gifts).



> I've been working on things for Youtube this past week and then decided to write this in one sitting
> 
> A really big headcanon of mine is that Kokichi and Miu are (secret) best friends. In canon, Kokichi is downright rude to Miu and she does the same. However, those two “work” together A LOT and Kokichi came to Miu often in secret(?) to make inventions for the killing game. I feel like they have some sort of hidden bond, a secret one because they were in the killing game.  
> Yes, they did try to kill each other but...they were in a killing game, it’s not surprising, trust issues man.  
> But in this, killing games don’t exist because I want them all to be alive and happy with angst that doesn’t involve them killing one another!! They’re best friends!!! This isn’t shippy and has background Irumatsu and Saiouma, but if you ship Miu and Kokichi, that’s a-Okay!!
> 
> This is a short fic, nothing too meaty? In the beginning, in lots of backstories, I have for the characters, which is why there are warnings in the tags, after all of that.

 

Kokichi couldn’t sleep. He’s usually the one who falls asleep first with Shuichi joining several hours. This time, it was the other way around.

 

His violet eyes gazed around the dorm room. He was in his boyfriend’s. It wasn’t as chaotic or decorated like the Supreme Leader’s, but it had a couple of posters from Shuichi’s favourite shows and a couple of plushies. No, not a couple, he had a whole lot. Shuichi has Orcas around the bed, his desk, and bookshelf. There were some tiny cat ones too. Kokichi found them really cute, although he would never admit that out loud.

 

He wiggled himself out of Shuichi’s grasp and tried his best not to wake the other one up. He was successful and he was still sound asleep. The Detective had a long day and deserves his rest.

 

Kokichi had a pretty rough day too.

 

Today in class, they were talking about family. Their teacher wanted them to do a project about interviewing some of their family members. It was nothing too complicated, just asking questions about hope, talents, and education. For most classes, they would be okay and go on with it. In Kokichi’s class, almost everyone was uneasy about it.

 

Where to start? He knew that Korekiyo had a terrible relationship with their sister. They never wished to talk about it and always brushed off the question. Safe to say she was very abusive, although they cut ties with her after joining Hope’s Peak.

 

Gonta was raised by wolves. There is no way he could do a project with answers from wild animals. When he told the teacher that, they didn’t believe him at all. Korekiyo was rather peeved about their response. It was reasonable, those two were extremely close.

 

Shuichi’s immediate family refused to see him as a boy. They keep referring him to something he is not no matter how much he tries. The only ones who understood, supported,  _and_ respected Shuichi were his Uncle, his Uncle’s wife, and cousins.

 

Kiibo doesn’t really have a family. He has a creator, but do they have a parent and child bond? Kokichi has no idea, Kiibo never talks about it.

 

Ryouma...does he even have a family? Kokichi heard him saying he lived in the streets for most of his younger years. He was also in jail for a solid two years for a crime he never committed, the classic _being around at the wrong time_ sort of situation. So who would he talk to?

 

Rantaro is still taking the death of their mother very hard. Even the mention of anyone’s Mom brings them to tears. Kirumi has been working hard to make sure they’re okay and always checking of them, but it’s gotten to the point that they snapped at her.

 

Speaking of Kirumi, her parents were rich as hell and never paid attention to her. After all, the maid was related to the Prime Minister of Japan, there is so much that happens behind the scenes. They tried to raise her to think for herself and be entitled. It was a complete failure, she ended up being the opposite. No one knows when was the last time Kirumi and her parents saw each other.

 

Maki...was an orphan. No, not was, _is_ an orphan. She still had no foster family after all of these years. Hope’s Peak has a program where they were able to scout younger students and have them enrolled when they are of age. Maki was part of their Foster Care program.

 

 **_Chicken:_ ** _Hey, are you awake?_

 

Kokichi left the dorm and opened his phone to text someone. He needed to get out, have some fresh air, and clear his head. His chest was weighing down to the point he slouched and his eyes felt strained. He can’t cry, he can’t.

 

 **_Cow:_ ** _Yea, what’s up?_

 

 **_Chicken:_ ** _Want to meet me in the AV room?_

 

Kokichi went into the dining hall to find any snacks around. Kirumi and Teruteru often made midnight snacks for anyone who is up and hungry, there is some out. Kokichi picked up the freshly baked pretzel rolls and headed to the AV room.

 

 **_Cow:_ ** _Sure, I’ll be right there_

 

The Supreme Leader smiled lightly. He headed into the AV room and looked around for anything entertaining to watch.

 

He would pick a movie, but that means having to focus on it and pay attention. He’s not in the mood for that, even for a movie that he’s seen before.

They had a collection of American Game Shows. Rantaro and Korekiyo were the most familiar with them. He doesn’t have to answer them, so might as well pick it up.

Kokichi popped a tape in the VCR. The small swirling and swishing lasted for a couple of others until the large TV glowed blue, then some statics before the show began. He had no idea what show was recorded on the tape, just some adults together and lots of clapping because the show was about to begin.

 

Once it started, someone came inside the AV Room.

“Hey, bitch”

It was Miu Iruma, the Ultimate Inventor.

 

“Hey, whore” he snarled playfully. Kokichi turned over his shoulder and stuck out his tongue.

“Sorry I had to interrupt you fucking”

 

“Kaede didn’t sleep with me tonight, in both ways” she sat down next to him. Miu’s was in comfy clothes, a tank top and shorts, with her hair up in a messy bun. She also put on her glasses, probably didn’t want to take the time to put on the contacts.

 

“Couldn’t sleep?”

Kokichi nodded.

“Was it from the shitty project?”

 

Kokichi sighed heavily.

“I don’t want to do any project about me or my family. What am I supposed to do? They’re _dead_ and the Foster Family means nothing to me. They don’t even care about me, they were so happy when they found out they don’t have to deal with me anymore”

 

“Bananas”

 

“Huh?! What?” Kokichi was pretty offended about the random word Miu replied with.

 

“Oh, sorry. It’s the show. It’s called ‘Common Knowlege’, Assmami and I watch it pretty often and I fucking wreck them”

 

Kokichi rolled his eyes. “Hey, this isn’t about you, hoe. I thought you were here for me”

Miu snorted. “I am, but why think about the things we dislike about the project and pretend we are winning some American money”

 

Kokichi chuckled. He silently thanked Miu for changing the subject because of what was on TV. He was going to go on a full rant, but that doesn’t always help him. It was a hit or miss, he might feel better or burst into uncomfortable tears. Every time he broke down, he felt even worse than before.

 

He took a pretzel roll and began to eat the soft and salty treat. Being distracted and focusing on something else worked best. That’s why he called for Miu, she always found a way to make them focus on a new thing, no matter how stupid it can get.

 

Miu Iruma’s parents died when she was four years old. She’s been living with her Aunt and wife since then. He’s met them before, they were alright, the complete opposite of Miu though. It got really good when the four of them went out for Karaoke and destroy the stage with ABBA.

 

“God, they’re so stupid,” Kokichi said, waving his hand around. “The answer is Home Depot, why would they think Target is related to Huskies?!”

 

“There’s a dog, but it’s not a damn husky! That money should be ours, why aren’t we in there?!”

“Right?! Also, I love Jackie’s outfit”

 

Jackie was an old lady wearing just pink. There was a large pink coat with feathers all around, not to mention the pink pants she was wearing.

 

As the questions went on, they answered them with ease. They knew that Pineapple was a flavour in American Life Savers, Cows stepping while standing up was false, ginger was used to clean the palette in between eating Sushi.

 

“Yo, what if we had our own fucking team?! There’s only three, who would be our third?”

“Either Shuichi, Korekiyo, or Rantaro”

“Not even Kaede?!”

“It’s a trivia game! For several different facts! If there was one centred around music, then bring your girlfriend”

“Oh, bring your boyfriend if it’s about Bungou Stray Dogs”

 

Kokichi shoved her side playfully. “Ugh, shut up!”

“They hated Jesus because he told the truth”

 

“PFFFT!! HA!” He flopped on his back and started laughing. Miu indulges herself in a pretzel roll and tried not to choke on it from her laughter.

 

It wasn’t even that funny and to them it made their sides hurt.

 

Kokichi raised one leg and spoke again.

“Let’s sign up for one when we graduate and we bring one of them. Wait...let’s bring Nagito”

“Pffft, Chiaki. They are an Ultimate Gamer, I’m sure it applies to all games”

 

“You’re so right!” Kokichi day back up, “Wow...your brain cell is...so powerful, Miu”

“My mind!! Wow...I decided to ascend”

 

The game show continued playing in the background. Miu and Kokichi looked at one another in silence, not making a single sound until they burst out laughing once more and fell back on the ground.

 

This cycle lasted for a couple of hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out this silly video I made with Miu. I cant draw humans so they're all furries, Kokichi is there too
> 
> Its almost 4 am as I post this and the TV is on Game Show Network...I got ideas...


End file.
